


Once again, let's hear it for the smallest

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: That first night.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Danielle Van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Once again, let's hear it for the smallest

**Author's Note:**

> Again only me that's checked.

The first date had gone well, second even better. Third, fourth and fifth were perfect. The week before she had gone back home to Whitby to see her friends. They had spent a lot of the time gossiping about Beth's new love life, stalking Daan's social media, her friends were shocked that this hadn't happened sooner. 

They were currently ending their 6th date. Beth had driven them to a nice Italian restaurant, they had split dessert, if Beth said so herself, it had been really romantic. They constantly were touching each other, light brushes, hand holding, heavy caresses full of meaning. 

She had driven Daan back to her house, they had flirted by the door, holding hands, grasping at waists. When Daan had asked her to come in she basically pushed Daan out the way to get in the door, Daan had laughed at her and joked 'eager' from behind her as they entered. Daan had started making them a coffee; early practice after all, while Beth had hoped up on the counter beside her. The house was quiet, she didn't want to jinx it and ask where Daan's housemates were, plus they weren't exactly out with their relationship, only a selected few knew, what with Daan's messy transition between being taken and being single. That had left her watching Daan pour the drinks, and then finally watching as the older woman came to rest in between her legs. 

They had talked a little, finally ending with Daan pulling her down for a kiss. Beth was shy to admit it hadn't taken long to deepen, finally building up into a heated want deep in her belly. Daan had asked her if she wanted to stay, she couldn't have said no if she tried. 

***

It was early, that much she could tell. It was dark but with the slightest amount of sun just poking through. She was warm, and there was the most pleasant weight against her back, and across her waist. She felt so comfortable, if possible this might be the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. It also could have something to with the woman currently holding her from behind. 

Last night had been amazing, their date was perfect, and the night that followed was even better. She really couldn't begin to describe how much she felt for the Dutch woman. The way she treated her, like she was the only person in the world, she attentively listened, laughed with her, and last night, she couldn't even imagine it could be that good. 

She wasn't sure if it was the bed that was warm, soft and smelt amazing, or if it was Daan. She tried to see if she could crane her neck to be able to see the clock on the side, as she did, the arm currently around her waist tightened, and she felt the brunette pull her in closer, letting out a small sigh. 

Beth smiled to herself, she traced her fingers down the arm currently draped across her. Tracing down the older woman's arm, down to her hand before interlocking their fingers together and pressing her face into the pillow and inhaling deeply. Yeah, she could spend all day like this. 

Beth continued to play with the older woman's hand, brushing down her fingers and back up to interlock their hands. Once again she felt the women behind her sigh, and then place a gentle kiss on her neck. 

"Morning." Her voice was scratchy from sleep, and her accent came through stronger if that was possible. Again, she pulled Beth in closer, causing Beth to giggle. 

"Good morning," Beth replied straight away, letting Daan cuddle into her, and getting another kiss to her bare shoulder in return. "How did you sleep?" She blushed a little thankful that Daan couldn't see her. 

Voice still full of sleep, Daan replied. "Really, really good thank you. How about you?"

"Definitely good. You're like a little furnace." She laughed again. 

"Sorry." The Dutch woman mumbled against her shoulder. 

Beth rolled over so she could see her girlfriend. She shyly smiled as she looked into Daan's eyes. "Don't be sorry, it's the best that I've slept in a long time." 

Daan grinned back at her, Beth hoped it was the same for her. Her answer came when Daan leaned her head in to kiss her. It was soft, gentle and sleepy, not like the kisses they had shared through the night's activities. "Can't say I'm sorry at all then," the Dutch woman softly laughed. Placing a few more quick kisses against Beth's lips. Beth watched as Daan lifted her head glancing at the clock, and then dramatically falling back against the pillow. 

"We have to be up soon." The older woman looked at Beth, and smiled. "You look really beautiful in the morning." 

She blushed, it coming from Daan just made all those butterflies in her stomach set off. She once again buried her face in the pillow, trying to get away from the heavy look her girlfriend was giving her. Daan leant into her once again, her head fitting into the crook of her neck, "don't hide." She followed it up with a kiss. 

Beth lifted her head, biting her lip, "so, last night." She started. 

"Yeah, last night." Daan said with a cheeky smile. 

They heard doors opening around the house, closing soon after, followed by movement on the stairs, breaking the two out of their moment. "I might go have a shower, if that's okay?" She should be polite and ask at least. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll go after you. You know where it is, right?" Daan had started playing with the top of the sheet that she had tucked up to her chin. After last night of course she had no problem with it, but she suddenly remembered that she was very naked underneath. 

"Yeah, I do." With as much trying as she could muster, she tried to gracefully turn over while keeping the sheet covering her, and then standing up. But, it was so awkward. 

"I have seen you naked now, you know?" Daan smiled at her. 

"I know. It's just different in the morning. No darkness to hide in." She didn't know why she was suddenly self conscious. 

"Want me to close my eyes?" 

***

After they were both showered dressed and ready to descend the stairs, Beth stopped at the top of the stairs, "do you want me to try and sneak out?" 

"Why would I want that?" She reached for Beth's hand leading them down stairs, "want breakfast?" Beth nodded, she didn't know why she was so nervous. Didn't help when everyone down stairs starting calling for Daan

"Dvd? Is that you?" 

"Daan who does that car belong to?" 

"Dvd, did you get lucky, I thought you fancied the fuck out of Meado?"

Daan quickly stopped them at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry for what might be said." She laughed. And then once again led Beth through to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a one shot idea, please let me know?
> 
> .... Yep totally put one shit to begin with.


End file.
